(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical socket, intended for use with a plug member to form a complete connector suitable for implantation in a human or animal body. The electrical socket of this invention may be used in a cardiac pacemaker system for implantation in a human body, the socket being provided on a pacemaker casing and the plug member on an electrode catheter, to allow electrical connection of the electrode catheter to the pacemaker. Such a pacemaker for implantation is described and claimed in co-pending Application Ser. No. 884966 filed Mar. 9, 1978 and entitled "Cardiac Pacemakers" the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. A complete plug and socket connector also is described and claimed in the aforesaid co-pending application Ser. No. 884830.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
With an implanted cardiac pacemaker system, it is most important that the connection between the proximal end of the electrode catheter (the distal end of which communicates with the heart for stimulation thereof) and the implanted cardiac pacemaker (which normally is located some considerable distance from the heart) is very reliable and able to withstand the implanted environment for a considerable number of years. Not only must the connection offer very low electrical resistance, it must furthermore be hermetically sealed against the environment and body fluids at the site of implant. Spring-loaded metal-to-metal connectors together with fluid-tight seals have been used previously, but these have proved in practice to offer an increasing electrical resistance with time, owing to corrosion, and this can in turn lead to premature failure of the overall pacemaker system even though the life of the pacemaker itself has not expired.